LightClan challenges
by VolcanicPyroBlaze
Summary: My challenges for LightClan
1. Chapter 1

Goldenflower

Goldenflower is a sleek, pale ginger tabby with yellow eyes. Goldenflower is the former mate of Tigerstar, the sister of Lionheart, the half-sister of Snowkit and the mother of Swiftpaw, Bramblestar and Tawnypelt. Dappletail was the mentor of Goldenflower.

In Into the wild Goldenflower is serving ThunderClan as a Queen. She has Swiftkit with her in the nursery. When Ravenpaw faints after the battle against RiverClan, tells someone to get Spottedleaf then comforts Ravenpaw. When ShadowClan attacks the camp Goldenflower fights off a huge grey tabby tom.

In Fire and Ice Goldenflowers son, Swiftkit is apprenticed to Longtail and becomes Swiftpaw. Goldenflower then moves to the nursery again this time pregnant with Tigerclaws kits. When Cloudkit is brought to ThunderClan Goldenfloqer states her mind, saying he is too small and weak to survive leaf bare. When Bluestar has green cough Goldenflower watches over the leaders den like Frostfur and Fireheart.

In Forest of Secrets Goldenflower is now heavily pregnant with her kits and Firestar states it will soon be Newleaf just in time for her kits. Later in the book Goldenflower gives birth to Tigerclaws kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit. After Silverstream dies kitting Featherkit and Stormkit, Goldenflower is asked to nurse the kits. Even though many of the clan are hostile to the half-clan kits, Goldenflower agrees and cares for them as if they were her own. Later when Crookedstar demands Featherkit and Stormkit, stating they should be in their mothers clan, Goldenflower is dissapointed at the fact that ThunderClan agrees to give them over.

In Rising Storm Goldenflower is first seen when Bramblekit and Tawnykit have their first time out of the nursery. Goldenflower shows them around camp and introduces them to the elders. After Tigerclaws betrayal Goldenflower notices how other ThunderClan cats are suspicious of her kits, especially Bramblekit as he is the spitting image of his father. Because of Tigerclaws treachery Goldenflower doesn't tell her kits he is their father and makes sure they are well treated by the whole clan. When the weather becomes very dry, Goldenflower and Willowpelt have moss soaked in water brought to them so they can drink without leaving the nursery. Goldenflower notices Firehearts unease with Bramblekit and Goldenflower asks him not to take out Tigerclaws actions against him but she understands why he is weary. She is shocked when Fireheart then risks his life to save Brambkekit from the forest fire.

In a Dangerous Path Goldenflower is seen scolding Bramblekit for playing to roughly with Snowkit. Fireheart is still suspicious of Bramblekit who respects Fireheart for saving his life. Because of this Goldenflower suggests Fireheart be the one to tell them about their father but Fireheart decides to delay it. Goldenflower takes her kits out into the forest for the first time and is impressed when Bramblekit catches a mouse. Later on Bramblekit and Tawnykit are apprenticed and become Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw. Bramblepaws mentor is Fireheart and Tawnypaws Brackenfur. As Goldenflower aked Firestar told Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw about their father. When Swiftpaw and Brightpaw find the dog pack and Swiftpaw is killed Goldenflower mourns for her son.

In The Darkest Hour Goldenflower is against Darkstripe on the matter whether Fireheart should be leader. After Tawnypaw runs away to ShadowClan Goldenflowet blames Firestar because he had not always trusted them. Goldenflower then participated in and survived the battle against BloodClan.


	2. Chapter 2

Stormfur

Stormfur is a half-ThunderClan, half-RiverClan thick-furred dark grey Tom with Amber eyes. He is the son of Graystripe and Silverstream, step-son of Millie, Foster son of Mosspelt, Brother of Feathertail, Half-brother of Bumblestripe, Briarlight and Blossomfall, Mate of Brook Where Small Fish Swim and father of Pine That Clings To Rock and Lark That Sings At Dawn.

In Midnight Stormfurs sister Feathertail receives a prophecy from StarClan along with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt and Crowpaw. Because they do everything together and they are very close Stormfur goes with the four cats. Another cat from ThunderClan, Squirrelpaw, decides to go with them as well. On the way to the Sun-Drown place Crowpaw is attacked by two huge kittypets and Squirrelpaw attacks them saving Crowpaw. Stormfur sees how brave she is and starts to develop feelings for her then sticks up for her when Brambleclaw scolds her. At the Sum-drown place Brambleclaw falls into the water and both Squirrelpaw and Stormfur try to save him, but Squirrelpaw gets there first and pulls him out of the water. Stormfur tells her of because he was worried but he admired her courage.

In Moonrise the cats on the quest return home through after receiving the message from Midnight the badger. When they are travelling the developing feelings between Feathertail and Crowpaw become obvious and Stormfur is angry at and worried about Feathertail because of what happened between their parents. This makes him think about him and Squirrelpaw but then denies the fact it could ever happen and he knows Brambleclaw would be a better mate. Later they meet the tribe of Rushing Water and Stormfur is thought to be a prophesied cat, who is really Feathertail his sister who died saving them from a mountain lion named Sharptooth. While with the tribe Stormfur became close friends with Brook Where Small Fish Swim. Stormfur then heads back to the clans with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw.

In Dawn Stormfur convinces RiverClan for leaving on the Great Journey and tells Graystripe of Feathertails death. Later Graystripe is taken by the twolegs and Stormfur is heart-broken. The clans set off on the journey and while they are in the mountains Stormfur introduces the clans to the Tribe of Rushing Water. He tells Squirrelpaw he is staying with the tribe and states it is because this is where his sister is buried and that he is in love with Brook.

In Twilight Stormfur and Brook appear at ThunderClan camp to find the warriors are recovering from the badger attack.

In Sunset Stormfur and Brook stay in camp to help the ThunderClan cats rebuild their camp. Later Stormfur helps the clan search for Berrykit and asks a ShadowClan patrol for help. They respond saying they don't help non-clan born cats and that Stormfur is disloyal. Brambleclaw manages to stop Stormfur from attacking Cedarheart. Stormfur and Brook leave for RiverClan thinking it is the only way to prove there loyalty. Brambleclaw is sent on a mission to RiverClan to assess the twoleg problem and sees Brook accidentally kills a squirrel on ShadowClan territory in front of Hawkfrost and he says what she has done in front of the whole clan. Stormfur and Brook leave RiverClan but Brambleclaw offers for them to come to ThunderClan and they accept. Some cats in ThunderClan don't want them there but Firestar lets them stay and Stormfur and Brook settle in ThunderClan.


End file.
